Gajah Besar
by frappuci
Summary: "Apakah gajahnya akan keberatan dengan aku dan Guanlin Hyung di atas punggungnya seperti ini?" –Yoo Seonho, 16 tahun. fanfiction : byeongaris, guanho, guanlin x seonho. produce 101 season 2, pd101s2.
1. chapter 1

Tok, tok, tok–

Tok, tok, tok–

Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, entah harus berapa banyak ketukan yang dibutuhkan pada pintu kamar Yoo Seonho untuk membuatnya terbangun.

Guanlin mulai lelah dengan sedikit rasa sakit pada buku-buku jari dan punggung tangannya yang didapat karena terus mengetuk pintu kamar Seonho untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk dan memandang langit-langit di depan kamar Seonho.

"Guanlin, apakah Seonho masih belum terbangun?" Tanya nyonya Yoo pada pemuda yang sudah ia kenal sejak anak itu berumur 3 tahun. Nyonya Yoo sudah membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Guanlin yang datang pagi-pagi sekali hari itu, pukul 06.30, dan kini jam menunjukkan pukul 7.45. Satu jam lebih lima belas menit bukanlah waktu yang wajar bagi seseorang untuk tetap terlelap padahal pintu kamarnya sedang digedor tanpa ampun.

"Belum, Tante. Aku lelah dan sekarang jari-jariku mulai terasa sakit." Ucap Guanlin seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran pada sofa kecil itu dengan sedikit nada kekecewaan.

Nyonya Yoo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi jawaban Lai Guanlin dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Guanlin masih menunggu di atas sofa tersebut untuk 5 menit kedepan, mengacak rambutnya atau sesekali menggerakan kedua kakinya karena bosan,

"Dia yang mengajakku untuk bangun pagi-pagi, dia juga yang mengingkarinya. Kalau tidak sayang pada anak ayam itu, aku akan lebih memilih tidur dan bangun di siang hari lalu bermain NBA di Xbox-ku." Pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, dia berpikir bahwa hanya ia dan angin lah yang saat itu bisa mendengar isi hati yang ia ucapkan. Tanpa sadar, di balik pintu kayu berhiaskan stiker anak ayam kuning tepat di sebelah tempat ia duduk, berdiri sesosok pemuda lainnya yang cekikikan mendengar ocehan Guanlin.

Seonho terbangun pada hari Minggu itu, sinar matahari menerjang gorden hijau yang tergantung pada bingkai jendela di kamarnya, dan menyentuh wajah anak itu dengan hangatnya.

Ia terduduk lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jam dinding dan menyadari bahwa dia punya janji untuk pergi dengan Guanlin Hyung-nya ke kebun binatang pagi ini.

"Ah, aku pasti sudah gila." Seonho mengacak rambutnya secara brutal dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan–

Melompat dari kasurnya tanpa memedulikan selimut yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamarnya yang dingin, lalu menyambar t-shirt putih dan celana jeans gelapnya, juga jangan lupakan– pakaian dalam, seraya berjalan cepat ke arah pintu.

Setelah knob sudah digenggamnya, ia mendengar suara familiar di balik pintu, yang menurutnya -kalau ia boleh jujur- suara itu terlalu kencang untuk mengutarakan isi pikiran. Siapa lagi, kalau bukan Guanlin Hyung. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera keluar dan berlari kencang seperti apa yang telah ia pelajari dari club basket, menuju kamar mandi.

Yang ini lebih menarik, ucap Seonho dalam hati dengan secarik senyum jahil terpasang di bibir manisnya.

 **TBC?**.

 **This** is my first time in a while writing a fanfic! WOY GILA GEMES BANGET SAMA BYEONGARIS ; _ ;

By the way, maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang atau diksinya kurang menarik atau juga ini pendek banget uhuhu. Nanti akan di upgrade lagi skill nya huehehe.

Makasih yang udah baca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Seonho tidak bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya, dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang knob pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Senyum di wajahnya luntur ketika Guanlin tak kunjung melanjutkan gumamannya.

Bibir anak itu refleks mengerucut, menampakkan sedikit rasa kesal pada wajah bantalnya. Membuka pintu, ia mendapati Guanlin dengan mata tertutup di sofa itu dan tidak bergerak bahkan ketika Seonho menutup pintu kamar dengan gerakan yang cukup kasar– ya, bisa disebut membanting.

"Hyuuuung."

Seonho mencoba memanggil Hyungnya dengan nada merengek yang sedikit keras. Tak bergerak, itu adalah hal yang Guanlin lakukan.

Akhirnya, Seonho memutuskan untuk mendekati Guanlin dan duduk di pangkuan lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Seonho memang manja dan sangat menyukai skinship, terutama dengan Guanlin Hyungnya.

"Apakah kau selelah ini? Apakah kau tidak mendapatkan jam tidur yang cukup karena aku?" Ucap Seonho sembari menepuk pelan pipi Hyungnya, dan jangan lupakan alisnya yang bertautanMenunjukkan rasa khawatir sekaligus bersalah.

Bagaimana tidak, dia yang mengajak Hyungnya untuk bangun pagi, tetapi ia juga yang tinggal di dalam mimpinya lebih lama.

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Guanlin selain nafas lelaki itu yang menyapu wajahnya, Seonho pun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Guanlin dengan posisi yang sama, masih berada di pangkuannya.

Seonho merasakan ada yang bergerak di bawah– ia melihat tangan Guanlin yang mulai melingkar pada pinggangnya. Kebingungan, ia bolak-balik melihat wajah Hyungnya dan tangan lelaki itu.

"Matamu masih terpejam, tetapi mengapa Hyung memelukku?" Seonho bertanya dengan polosnya, berpikir bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang tertidur.

Guanlin tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tawanya untuk waktu yang lebih lama, akhirnya ia melepaskan hal itu lalu membuka matanya, dan langsung menemui manik coklat milik Seonho.

 _"Babo byeongari."_ Dua kata dari mulut Guanlin yang didapat Seonho, cukup untuk membuatnya ikut tertawa.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar terti–" Tepat ketika Seonho mencoba untuk bangun untuk segera mandi, Guanlin malah mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Seonho, membuat yang lebih pendek tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia menurut dan diam pada posisinya dengan Guanlin yang -lebih seperti- memeluknya dari belakang, sembari membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher milik Seonho. Menyesap wangi khas anak itu yang tidak pernah dibenci olehnya, bisa dibilang kesukaannya.

7 menit berselang– Seonho melihat jam dinding di hadapannya, dua anak itu masih tidak bergerak dan tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut keduanya.

"Hyung, aku- mau mandi." Seonho membuka percakapan lagi diantara mereka, seraya menggenggam tangan Guanlin yang berada di perutnya.

 **TBC.**

Maaf ya pendek lagi, jujur aku gak tau kedepannya bakal gimana ini ; ;

Anywaaaaay, thank you untuk kalian yang udah baca fanfic boring-ku ini huhuhu, review kalian positif semua, those words are more than important to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hyung, aku- mau mandi." Seonho membuka percakapan lagi diantara mereka, seraya menggenggam tangan Guanlin yang berada di perutnya_.

 **Chapter 3**

Guanlin menangkap nada keraguan pada kalimat Seonho, merasakan sensasi hangat yang diberikan sepasang tangan yang menggenggam miliknya.

Lelaki itu tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya, membuat yang lain tak sabar menunggu balasan lalu berdeham berharap membuat Guanlin tersadar.

"Ya," Guanlin membebaskan pinggang Seonho dari pelukan _possessive-nya_. "cepat mandi, kau tau aku sudah menunggu lama disini." Lanjutnya sembari mendorong punggung sang _adik_ untuk bangun.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Guanlin yang masih terduduk di sofa, dengan posisi yang lebih tinggi dan terpasanglah ekspresi kebingungan yang sulit disembunyikan.

"Bagaimana bisa Hyung tau? aku kan," Seonho berhenti sejenak, menelan salivanya. "aku, baru saja bangun dari tidurku."

"Wow, benarkah? Mungkin tertawa yang kudengar dari arah kamarmu adalah milik–"

"HYUNG!"

Seonho berjalan kaki ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah dengan menghentakan kakinya seperti bocah 5 tahun. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena malu atau dikuasai amarah. Ia bisa merasakan senyum miring milik Guanlin sudah bertengger di wajah lelaki ekhm– tampan itu tanpa harus repot-repot melihatnya.

Menghabiskan lebih dari 25 menit untuk membersihkan diri adalah hal biasa bagi Yoo Seonho, -bisa dikatakan itu adalah hobinya, menjadi bersih adalah hobinya- jumlah uap yang keluar bersamanya setelah mandi tidak pernah sedikit, begitu juga wangi-wangian manis yang datang dari peralatan mandi miliknya.

Air turun dari ujung rambutnya, menghantam lantai. Sudah berpakaian, dan merasa seperti diikuti segerombolan bunga, Seonho masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang- tidak, kurang.

 ** _kruk kruk_**

Ternyata _kosong_ akan lebih tepat jika digunakan saat ini. Ia berlari ke dapur -tentu dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah- menuruni tangga dengan cepat, lalu menemui ibu dan Guanlin sedang menyantap sarapan.

"Mengapa kalian meninggalkankuuu." Lagi-lagi, merengek.

"Lain kali, lebih cepatlah. Kami tidak mau terkena maag hanya karena menunggumu yang mandi seperti putri raja." Sahut ibunya, Nyonya Yoo.

Seonho hanya bergidik dan meng- _claim_ kursi di samping Guanlin, menyendokan makanan yang tersedia di hadapannya dengan -cukup- serakah, dan seperti biasa, selalu memakannya seperti singa kelaparan.

Ia tak sadar bahwa sedang diperhatikan oleh lelaki di sampingnya, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Guanlin. Guanlin menyadari bahwa rambut Seonho masih sedikit terlalu basah, sampai ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas dan mengambil handuk Seonho.

"Tante, aku akan ke atas sebentar." Yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Nyonya Yoo.

Mungkin Seonho terlalu sibuk menikmati _kekasih_ -nya untuk menyadari bahwa Guanlin sudah menghilang dari tempat seharusnya.

Si lelaki tinggi itu kembali dengan handuk anak ayam di tangannya, menghampiri Seonho dan mengeringkan rambut yang lebih muda dengan handuk ditangannya.

Seonho tersentak, tetapi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ritual pentingnya.

"Setidaknya bermanis-manislah sedikit, Seonho-ya. Ucapkan terima kasih pada Hyungmu yang satu ini." Tentu sudah tidak ada Nyonya Yoo disana, Guanlin meletakan handuk itu di kursi tempat ia duduk tadi.

"Terima kasih, Guanlin Hyung kesayanganku." Sahut Seonho dengan senyum yang amat sangat dipaksa pada wajahnya, setelah menelan gumpalan roti dan telur. Ritualnya masih harus berlanjut.

Guanlin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Seonho, anak ini benar-benar berubah 180 jika sedang berhadapan dengan makanan. Lelaki itu mengacak surai cokelat milik Seonho dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Seonho tidak pernah mengambil pusing setiap perbuatan Guanlin, yang ia tau hanya bahwa dia menyayangi Guanlin Hyungnya seperti darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka adalah sama.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa Guanlin sudah berada di ujung garisnya, hampir melewati batas.

Tangannya masih bermain-main dengan rambut lelaki yang lebih muda,

"Seonho."

Seonho memalingkan wajahnya pada Guanlin yang berada di atasnya- tidak, di belakangnya.

"Iya, Hyung?"

 **TBC**

Again, big thanks untuk kalian yang masih baca story aku dan ngasih review yang positif sejauh ini, bahkan ada yang ngasih saran! Niat buat lanjutin story ini bertumbuh lagi uhu uhu.

Sorry for another short chapter, i'm really working on it. Akan aku usahakan update setiap hari ; _ ;

sincerely, frappuci.


End file.
